The Traumatic Coma Data Bank is a prospective observational study which collected data on severely head injured patients at four clinical centers. The collaborating centers were responsible for the collection of acute care and longitudinal follow-up information using common definitions and procedures, under contracts NOI-NS-3-2339-42. The research objectives for the project were formulated by a Steering Committee composed of the principal investigators from the clinical centers, other outside experts, and BFSB staff, with the concurrence of the BFSB Advisory Committee. The research objectives were the basis for determining the specific data to be collected, the format of the data collection forms and the data collection procedures. The general objective for the project was to provide a comprehensive body of data for clinical research on the factors influencing survival, morbidity and quality of life following a severe head injury. The BFSB was the statistical coordinating center for the project. Accrual of 1030 patients was completed in September 1987, and patient follow-up was completed in January 1988. Reports are being prepared for publication on such topics as the relationship between intracranial pressure and Glasgow Coma Score, post-injury recovery of memory and attention, time related prognostic factors for outcome, recovery from a vegetative state, obstreperousness and depression, and the role of secondary injury in determining outcome.